The present invention relates to a device for controlling the states of various parts of a circuit during "power-on" operations in order to avoid unwanted operations.
A common problem with integrated circuit occurs during "power-on" when the power supplies are rising to their normal output values. In such cases unpredictable and unwanted operations can sometimes occur such as, for example, spurious write cycles in an electrically erasable programmable read only memory cell. A common approach has been to use external circuitry which enables the device only when the supply voltage is higher than a value at which the device is fully operational.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved device for keeping an integrated circuit from performing unwanted operations during "power-on".